


To Heaven

by pauraque



Category: Dogsbody - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathleen lost a patient today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Heaven

Kathleen lost a patient today. He was an Irish setter, an older gentleman who always looked at Kathleen with quiet patience while she tried to cure his cancer. When at last it was his time, she found herself doing what she had promised herself she would not anymore: searching his eyes for comprehension. For a mind. It was ridiculous, and made her feel worse after.

He was a dog, and only that.

She lay in the grass behind the hospital at lunchtime, eyes closed and crying. Through oak branches, the sun touched her back gently, like a mother's kind caress.


End file.
